Forum:Whats with all the silence
why isn't anyone giving out news on golden sun at all. not even a website, we don't even know who is developing it. i wouldn't be surprised if everyone just forgets about it and nintendo axes it. usually there is a bit more information given out than a small playable demo consisting in you walking over a bridge and then a cinematic, and an announcement. quite disheartened by all this silence. usually there is a bit more info out there. i hope i'm wrong, anyone else have some insight?--BornOfOsiris 12:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Uh, well, it IS Camelot developing it, of course. But indeed, the entire situation has become quite inert in the nearly twelve weeks since the E3 announcement and its associated trailers; after all, websites everywhere can only post speculation until Camelot itself supplies new material for us to dissect (and you can be sure this wiki will be up to date on everything). But I really think this is the sort of silence that should be associated with them being "hard at work" at something under wraps, rather than a potential cancellation (with the recent economic situation, a game company can't afford to pull the plug on something both so far along and that got such an enthusiastic reaction from the gaming community), so don't worry that much. They just won't mimic Sakurai and his Super Smash Bros. Dojo site, that's all. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ah, good too know that its Camelot, i just haven't found any indication on it from the sources i've seen. yeah i'm really glad this wiki has maintained its self speculation free, in terms of the articles at least. it would be nice to see a small site though, maybe a couple of screen shots, even if its nothing new, just the stuff from the E3 announcement, but to see some sort of activity. would be quite reassuring.--BornOfOsiris 13:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :The now-seventeen-week period has certainly been a real test of patience, and it's easy to forget the various reasons why the silence does not actually mean anything bad at all. I mean, it IS frankly out of the ordinary by the standards of the game industry to be completely silent for that long a time following an E3 announcement, but one would do well to remember: This is the small-ish company that took 6 years to follow up on their games to begin with, and this is the company whose development cycles for the GBA games themselves were unusually long for handheld videogames to begin with by industry standards. So we really should grant them the further time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Some minor news concerning the games release date has arisen, an article from joystiq. It says Nintendo said GSDS will be released this year. http://www.joystiq.com/2010/01/28/nintendo-report-hints-at-new-wii-titles-other-m-release/ :Thank you very much! However, that merely confirms what was expected and projected all along, so at most that'll just serve as the source of the 2010 release date statement in the GSDS article. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I suspect they wont release any information about GSDS until E3. However japanese websites for Metroid: Other M have come up. As well as hints that Gen 5 of pokemon will come this year. Anyways glad I could share!BornOfOsiris 01:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC)